Were There Are Shadows There Also Lies A Clown
by marriedtoanangel
Summary: Kira's in hell and finds it very lonely. Can the Madhatter help the situation? this is my first so please be kind.oh YAOI warning.


Were There Are Shadows There Also Lies A Clown

Angel Sanctuary

By: Marriedtoanangel x x

The Mad Hatter snuck up behind Kira. Slithering his white arms around Kira's slender waist, before Kira could realize who the other person was the Hatter was sliding one hand up Sakuya's shirt, and put his other one right below the hem of his black leather pants. Noticing Sakuya's underwear, or like there of.

"I have missed you greatly Master. It has been a very long time, my Lord. Hell is so dull without you here." the Hatter purred into Kira's pierced ear. The Hatter knew the only thing about the Reincarnation that was still similar to his great Lord Lucifel, was his face.

"Hatter, what the hell are you…" the Hatter, being very brave, grabbed Kira's arm and turned him around so that their faces were inches apart. He was positive this was no longer his great Lord Lucifer. Lucifer wouldn't allow the filthy whore to ever touch him.

"Just remember, My lord, if you ever require my services just call my true name and I will be by your side before a single card hit's the floor." the Hatter tossed a deck of playing cards into the air above them. Kira looks up and watches submit hopelessly to gravity. He reached out and grabbed one of the purple cards one side had a butterfly and the other had a joker. And just like that the Hatter had disappeared into the shadows of the ancient castle.

Kira was left alone thinking of what kind of "services" the Hatter was referring to.  
'You know, he isn't all that bad looking. He's actually quiet sexy. The whole "Do you know whether I'm male or female?" thing was kinda hott. I'd sure as hell like to find out.' Kira admitted to himself 'that flaming hair, dark eyes, and that beautiful feminine body…Kira what the hell are you thinking you sound like Sara! Yes, but I would enjoy feeling those hands on me again.' Kira gotten to his door. He pulled out his key and lighter from his pocket. He unlocked his door and stepped inside the pitch black room and lit his lighter and navigated himself, with very little light, to the candle arrangement close to his four post black canopy bed. He carefully light the 14 white candles that gave a very subtle sent of lilies. He walked to his bathroom, and turned on the shower. He pulled his sheer black shirt off over his head. He peeled off his skin tight leather pants, and through them into the dirty clothes hamper. Kira jumped into the piping hot shower, and winced when the water scolded his face and blood stained chest. He tried not to, but it didn't work. His mind kept wondering back to the mysterious red head's long skinny fingers trailing up his shirt with his body pressed tight behind him. Then he started thinking about all the possible ways he could use his 'services.  
Kira got out of the shower and dried off. He tossed the towel towards the hamper and missed, he walked over to his nightstand and pulled out a pair of black boxer/briefs. He blow out all the candles but two. He crawled into the cold red silk sheets. He loved the feel of the cold silk on his harm skin after a shower. But since he had arrived in Angura (the upper level of hell) it seemed a lot colder than it did on earth, a lot lonelier anyway. In Tokyo he had Setsuna and/or Kato, or a least some girl he'd pick were ever he could get one.

"That's it I have made up my mind!" Kira yelled at himself. He closed his eyes and whispered out loud to him self "Hatter," 'my true name' he remembered "Belial I "  
"Yes" he heard a voice come from beside the bed. His eyes snapped open and shot to the area beside him, and there was Belial. In a long black fuzzy robe.

He had obviously just got done bathing his hair was still damp, his makeup was washed off, and he also had an 'Alice In Wonderland' tooth brush sticking out the corner of his beautiful mouth. "That is the most adorable thing I have ever seen." Kira blurted out while snickering and pointing at Belials confusion. "Did you want something, Demon Lord?" He asked in a very peculiar voice.  
"You can finish that in the bathroom, you know." as he tried to quit snickering.

Belial nodded and went to the bathroom, and finished brushing his teeth and rinsed out his tooth brush. Then stuck it in his robe pocket. And walked out into Kira's room, and stood in the exact same spot he was standing in a few moments ago. "I'm lonely." Kira looked at the Hatter while he began to stroke the cold empty spot beside him. Belial, as if he were ordered, shrugged off his robe. To reveille his taut white torso become a flushed and pink. He had a tattoo of a butterfly on his thigh, and a pair of lacy black and white women underwear. He placed it on the railing of the canopy. He sat on the edge of the bed next to Kira with his back facing him. Kira put his hand on the Hatter's shoulder, and nudged him to lie on the bed. Belial had wanted this for years. But Kira was nothing like the demon lord who shunned him away like the whore he was. Kira didn't realize his past nor did he care. Belial lied back on the fluffy, soft, crimson bed. He put one arm behind his head and the lied in between him and Kira. He stared at the flickering light on the sealing, as Kira propped him self up on his elbow. He watched the beauty beside him stare blankly at the sealing.

"You know your really beautiful even without the make-up." the Hatter shivered at the thought of any one seeing make-up less.  
"Oh! Are you cold? Here let me warm you up." Kira reached his hand around Belial's waist and pulled him closer. He slid head under his arm and onto his creamy chest. 'here let me warm you' what that was the cheesiest line ever! Kira scolded him-self.

The clown began to rack his black nails gently, and lightly down Kira's sculpted, tan, back causing Kira to shiver. Kira began kissing the fallen angel's chest while picking him self up and straddling Belial's bony hips. He liked feeling the other man against his full rosy lips. Kira found Belial's small, pink, hardened, nipple and nipped at.

Belial removed his hand from behind his head, and moved it to Kira's back pressing him tighter against his body, while letting out a small moan. Kira made a trail of kisses from his chest up his collar bone to his neck. Sinking his pearly teeth into the tender skin of the Satan's neck. Belial gasped at the overwhelming pleasure of Kira biting, sucking, licking, and kissing his fragile neck. Belial grabbed Kira's ass and began grinding against his hard member. Kira stopped immediately and sat up admiring Belial's beauty. Then he wrapped his muscular arms around Belial's waist rolled over and through Belial on top of him. He tossed his arm around Belial's neck and guided the Hatter's lips to his own. He kissed him lightly. Then he kissed him harder and rougher with bruising intensity, as he thrusted his tongue deeply into the other man's mouth. He moved his hands down Belial's back sliding his fingers under the hem of the frilly panties, and pulled them of in one quick motion. He rolled back over on top of the Hatter's naked body while never breaking their lips apart.

He moved in between Belial's thigh's rubbing their groins together in a desperate attempt to relive the tension in his pelvis. Their tongues danced and played with one another. Kira slowly pulled away from the Hatter's soft crimson lips, and bit into Belial's bottom lip one last time before completely pulling away for just a moment.

Belial looked up at the beauty between his legs with a very sad expression on his pale face. Kira lowered himself so his elbows were holding him up. He rubbed his thumb lightly over the Hatter's lips.  
"Do you want me or Him?" Kira sounded scared of what his answer might be.  
"I want you"  
"Are you positive?" as Kira moved centimeters away from Belial's face.  
"Positive." Belial wrapped his arms around Kira's neck and kissed him passionately

Kira slid his underwear off slowly. He brought two of his index and middle finger to his lips, and sliding them in his wet mouth. He moved them down Belial's taut body and rubbing them against his warm entrance until the Hatter grabbed his hand and pleaded "Don't tease me like that."

Kira happily agreed and repositioned himself as he eased painstakingly slow into Belial's warm body. Belial gasped once Kira was fully inside of him. Kira gave him a moment for his muscles to adjust to the throbbing cock ripping them apart, before he began to rock his hips back and forth against the Hatter. Kira leaned to Belial's ear,  
"Belial? huff, huff" Kira wrapped his mouth around the man's ear lobe.  
"mmm, Yes!? hhm" Belial semi yelled at the contact of Kira's lips.  
"Gasp Thank you. pant pant" Kira could felt he was about to explode as he plunged into the naked beauty beneath him. The Hatter was the only one there that knew and/or loved the man Kira used to be. "Oh God, Kira! There!" Belial yelled as Kira thrusted against his sweet spot. Hitting it over and over again.  
"Kiraaa, I…mmmm I'm…pant" before Belial could finish what he was saying he felt the sticky white liquid spill out onto his stomach. The site of Belial cumming was enough for Kira to return the favor.

Kira collapsed onto the Hatter's warm chest.  
"Thank you for what?" Belial asked as he stroked Kira's jet black hair.  
"For being here." 


End file.
